Último intento
by Ms.Cerisier
Summary: #StonyFicTime AU-Hogwarts M/M. Anthony Edward Stark era una anomalía y él siempre lo supo, desde que tuvo uso de razón siempre escuchó aquellos furiosos 'susurros' a su alrededor. Iba tan rápido en su desarrollo y su inteligencia era muy superior al promedio que daba miedo…y aquello eran las cosas normales. Nunca nadie habló sobre lo que pasaba alrededor de él que no era tan normal
1. La pareja perfecta

**Capítulo 1: La pareja perfecta.**

La cosa era que en un principio a él ni siquiera le agradaba Rogers. Es más estaba seguro que tanto a él que como Steve se habían 'odiado' la primera vez que cruzaron palabras y si no era odio precisamente al menos una fuerte antipatía. El caso era que habían pasado muchas cosas desde su primer encuentro hasta este momento; situaciones que habían cambiado la perspectiva que tenía acerca de Steve (y Tony esperaba que lo mismo haya pasado para el rubio a lo referido a él).

Ahora en su último año en Hogwarts surgía la última (o al menos así lo veía Tony) oportunidad de hacerle saber de sus sentimientos a ese Gryffindor que había puesto de cabeza su mundo, emociones que lo venían persiguiendo desde su quinto año (según Bruce, Rhodey, Pepper y básicamente la mitad de sus amigos) y que hasta el año pasado por fin había aceptado que quizás había una diminuta, casi inexistente, posibilidad de que se hubiera enamorado de Steve Rogers.

Así que la excusa perfecta para insinuar algún tipo de relación más que la de amigos era la que el Torneo de los Tres Magos le había regalado, es decir que mejor cliché que un Baile para confesarle a alguien que te gusta; el que se haya celebrado este año en su escuela había sido conveniente (a pesar de sus dudas al principio, porque aunque no sea un Ravenclaw estaba un poco preocupado de cómo iba a afectar los EXTASIS dicho concurso).

También estaba el hecho de que Steve sea el campeón de Hogwarts (aquello no fue sorpresa para nadie, Capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor y Premio Anual); aunque eso significó el aumento de competencia para Tony, es decir el rubio de por sí ya era popular, ahora como campeón su club de fan aumento aún más. El Slytherin no dudaba que el Gryffindor ya había recibido cientos de invitaciones (tanto de mujeres como de hombres).

"Esta es tu oportunidad, la última Stark" se repetía una y otra vez viéndose al espejo, su reflejo le regresaba pulgares arriba y le sonreía tratando de animarlo.

"Eres patético" le dijo Loki desde su cama, Tony le hizo un gesto obsceno con la mano que el Tony del espejo continuo haciendo unos segundos más después de que el original regresara sus manos a su posición original, acomodándose una y otra vez la corbata.

"Si no vas a decir algo productivo mejor quédate callado" gruñó el moreno dejando su corbata para acomodarse el cabello.

Loki bufó y se levantó murmurando sobre idiotas enamorados y la falta de tranquilidad en el dormitorio, pero antes de salir de la habitación Loki se volteó para decirle unas cuantas palabras a su compañero de casa y casi amigo.

"Sólo para aclarar, sí Rogers no aceptar ir al baile contigo, entonces es más idiota de lo que imaginaba y hasta un patético Slytherin como tú merece algo mejor que un bruto Gryffindor"

"Thor es de Gryffindor"

"Precisamente"

"Eso lo más lindo (e insultante) que me has dicho" dijo Tony batiendo sus pestañas y tocándose el pecho, "gracias cuernitos"

El pelinegro le lanzó una maldición que Tony esquivo por los pelos, cosas como esa le recordaban porque era casi amigo de Loki.

Stark se dio el último vistazo en el espejo se arregló la túnica y salió a enfrentar su destino, hoy le preguntaría a Steve Rogers si quería ir al Baile de Navidad con él.

.

.

.

.

Anthony Edward Stark era una anomalía y él siempre lo supo, desde que tuvo uso de razón siempre escuchó aquellos furiosos 'susurros' a su alrededor, sobre cómo aprendió a hablar a tan corta edad (y mucho más rápido a contar), de cómo saltó de gatear para directamente a caminar, cuando aprendió a leer solo (a la gente le gusta ignorar cómo era que su mamá o Jarvis le leían). Iba tan rápido en su desarrollo y su inteligencia era muy superior al promedio que daba miedo…y aquello eran las cosas normales. Nunca nadie habló sobre lo que pasaba alrededor de él que no era tan normal.

Sólo Jarvis y parte de la servidumbre de la mansión donde veía sabían de eso (sus padres se hallaban la mayoría de veces fuera de casa, 'de negocios', pero de haber sido una familia normal seguramente ellos sabrían sobre esos incidentes también) acerca de que a veces las cosas se movían por cuenta propia alrededor del señorito Stark, o que cuando éste se enojaba algunas cosas explotaban.

Edwin Jarvis buscó por años acerca de más personas con este tipo de circunstancias con ese inusual poder, pero cada vez que sentía que se acercaba a algo este desvanecía sin dejar rastro. Era frustrante pero supuso que mientras no le causará ningún daño al joven Anthony, él podría ignorar los percances que sucedían e incluso no mencionarlo al señor y señora Stark. Tony ya tenía suficiente presión con ser un genio como para que a eso se le sumará ser sujeto de experimentos, obviamente Howard no dejaría pasar algo así sin hacer las suficientes pruebas para saciar su curiosidad.

Así que Anthony Edward Stark pasó los primeros once años de su vida sin saber lo que realmente era, sintiéndose un fenómeno dentro de su propia casa y siendo víctima de insultos y bromas fuera de ella (ser el más pequeño de tu clases siempre acarrea problemas de esa índole, más cuando tus compañeros te llevaba no meses si no más de cinco años).

Pero todo cobró sentido el día que recibió su carta de admisión a Hogwarts Colegio de Magia y Hechicería, todos aquellas extrañas cosas que sucedían a su alrededor era producto de la magia. Aquí su parte científica la lógica (aquella que Howard se empecinaba tanto en que se desarrollara) se revelaba, porque eso no tenía coherencia…la magia no existía.

Y aún así la visita del Director Fury a sus padres y él demostraba todo lo contrario.

"¿Magia?" preguntó su padre alzando una ceja con escepticismo.

El Mago-Director-Uno de los hombres más intimidantes que Tony ha conocido, simplemente agitó su varita haciendo que todas las luces se apagaran, cuando vio que la cara de su papá no cambiaba dio un cansino suspiro e hizo que las luces se prendieron para después agitar su varita en otro patrón convirtiendo la cucharilla de té al lado de su taza en una pluma.

"¿Suficiente?" preguntó el hombre sarcásticamente.

"¿Cómo es posible?" y Howard se pasó más de dos horas pidiendo explicaciones y de ser posible permiso para examinar la varita mágica, cosa a la que el director Fury se negó rotundamente.

La otra parte difícil para su papá fue cuando el director les dijo que debían mantenerlo en secreto, que era una ley de su mundo y que al ver el rostro del mayor de los Stark agregó que el castigo por romperla no era muy grato.

"Sólo los padres y parientes directos de los magos con familia muggle pueden saberlo" les dijo a ambos, María asintió con una expresión de comprensión muy diferente a la de su esposo.

"Pero le puedo decir a Jarvis ¿verdad?" intercedió por primera vez Tony, "él también es parte de mi familia"

Fury volteó a ver a María y Howard para confirmar lo dicho por el menor cosa que molestó mucho al niño.

"No puedo ocultarle esto a Jarvis, él es quien me cuida y pasa más tiempo conmigo"

La cara de culpa en la señora Stark y la de incomodidad en el señor Stark le dijeron todo al director, accediendo a la petición de su futuro alumno de contarle a su mayordomo.

"En la carta se incluye la lista de materiales y el día de partida para la escuela"

Se llevó una hora más explicándoles sobre el Callejón Diagon y la Plataforma 9 y ¾, su papá (y él) querían preguntar más cosas pero el director simplemente les tendió un panfleto y les aseguró que encontrarán muchos libros en el Callejón con más información.

"Por eso María y Coulson se encargan de estas cosas" murmuró ya fuera de la mansión mientras era despedido por la familia Stark.

Desapareció con un 'pop' dejando a Howard con un brillo casi maniático en los ojos, a María algo consternada y a Tony que no podía esperar para iniciar las clases y aprender toda clase de hechizos.

.

Anthony Edward Stark era una anomalía y ni siquiera en un mundo en que todo tipo de cosas extrañas pasaban y seres que al parecer no eran mitos él seguía siendo un bicho raro.

"¡SLYTHERIN!" gritó el sombrero y se escucharon aplausos desde la mesa de su casa, su corbata cambió a verde y plata.

Se quitó el sombrero y caminó a paso lento pero no bajo la mirada (eres un Stark, Tony), él sabía todo lo que significa haber terminado en Slytherin, él habría preferido Ravenclaw…se había leído todos los libros de su temario más todos aquellos que tanto a él como a su papá les habían llamado la atención, era casi un suicidio asistir a aquel Colegio sin haberlo hecho no podías simplemente llegar sin ningún tipo de información. Tony conocía la historia de las casas por las que se componía Hogwarts y las guerras que había sufrido el mundo mágico; pero al parecer algunos prejuicios continuaban y se resignó a no librarse de las burlas y los desprecios que al parecer lo habían seguido hasta ahí.

Un nacido muggle (sangre sucia recordó haber leído en algún libro) en una casa que se caracteriza porque sus miembros en mayoría eran de ilustres familias de magos y brujas con un árbol genealógico tan grande y lleno de personajes que componían la historia de ese mundo, y aquello que no eran sangre pura al menos eran mestizos.

Se debatió por un momento en su siguiente paso, no prestando atención al resto de la selección, formando escenario tras escenario en su mente. ¿Y si decía que era mestizo? Pero Tony sabía que no lo haría, porque tenía su orgullo y era algo que padre nunca se lo permitiría. ¿Y qué si no tenía padres, abuelos o tatarabuelos magos? Eso no lo hacía menos capaz que cualquier otro alumno y se los demostraría. Sería el mejor mago que esa escuela haya visto jamás.

.

.

.

.

"¿Steve?" lo llamó Tony cuando lo vio corriendo en dirección al Gran Comedor.

"¡Hola, Tony!" le saludó el aludido con una gran sonrisa, tenía las mejillas rojas y la respiración alterada. Le respondió el saludo y le arregló la túnica con una sonrisa. "Gracias"

"¿Por qué tanta prisa?"

"Nada es que mi hora libre casi se termina y aún no he comido nada" le confesó rascándose la cabeza abochornado.

"¿En qué te entretuviste que te olvidaste de comer?" y es que después de su estirón en cuarto año, el rubio le hacía competencia a Thor y a Bruce (en sus días malos) en lo que respecta a comer. "No me digas que descifrando la segunda prueba, faltan semanas para eso Steve"

"Ya lo sé Tony, pero no fue por eso" dijo entornando los ojos divertido, "lo que pasa es que por fin reuní el valor suficiente para invitar a Peggy al Baile de Navidad" terminó sonrojándose aún más ante la confesión.

Tony lo miró confundido por unos segundos preguntándose una y otra vez como no había notado eso, como no sabía que uno de sus mejores amigos estaba enamorado de otra persona. ¿Cuándo fue que Steve se interesó por aquella chica? Peggy Carter, prefecta y cazadora de Hufflepuff, hermosa y con buenas notas, con un carácter justiciero muy al estilo de Steve. Obviamente perfecta para al rubio.

"¡Wow!, ¿Así que Carter?" dijo tratando se sonar normal, de no dejarle ver a su amigo lo mucho que le había afectado la noticia, "pues felicidades, Steve"

"Gracias Tony, ¿y tú con quién irás?, te estás tardando" le preguntó feliz deseando compartir con el Slytherin un poco de la felicidad que le embriagaba al verse correspondido.

"No sé Steve, como que no se me da eso de los Bailes, quizá no vaya" la declaración del castaño le borró la sonrisa al otro, haciendo que éste reconsiderara sus palabras…no le gustaba verlo triste. "O a lo mejor le digo a Rhodey o Bruce que me acompañen como amigos, quizá hasta Loki…no quiero engancharme con nadie"

"Mujeriego"

"No es así" dijo con un mohín, "no te preocupes por mí, encontraré a alguien"

Después de todo a quien realmente quería invitar ya no estaba disponible, la perspectiva de un Baile se tornaba cada vez más odiosa que agradable como en un principio. Pero fue su culpa por tardarse tanto.

.

.

.

.

Todo mundo se había vuelto loco por el baile, lágrimas y gritos de alegría se escuchaban por todo el castillo. A Tony le molestaba cada vez que el tema salía a colación, cosa que sus amigos no tardaron mucho en notar (a excepción de Steve, a él no le decía nada negativo acerca del evento).

"¡Oh, Tony" lo miró Pepper con simpatía cuando le sacó la verdad dos días después de su charla con Rogers.

"No importa Peps, sólo espero que se la pase bien"

"Es lo más maduro que te escuchado decir en toda tu vida, Tones" le dijo Rhodey mientras Bruce asentía a su lado.

"Me hieres, osito de miel, me lastimas tanto que tendrás que ir al baile conmigo para que te pueda perdonar" se puso la mano en el corazón con un gesto exagerado. "Tú o mi peludito amigo, no me importa cual de los dos no soy melindroso"

"Voy con Carol" le dijo secamente Rhodey.

Al menos Bruce tuvo la decencia de mostrarse culpable cuando con un sonrojo le dijo que iría con Betty. No le preguntó a Pepper porque ella seguramente iría con Happy.

Para qué quería amigos entonces sí lo iban a abandonar así.

"Traidores" les dijo mientras hundía su cabeza entre sus brazos ignorando su plato de comida a medio terminar.

.

.

.

.

"¡Tomen eso perdedores!" fue lo primero que dijo, más bien gritó, James Barnes nada más al entrar al dormitorio de Slytherin.

Loki y Tony eran los únicos que estaban, Erick y Stephen debían estar aún en la torre de Astronomía, pero decidieron ignorarlo y continuar su partida de Ajedrez Mágico, habían apostado una bolsa de dulce de Honeydukes y era la última de su reserva, no la iba arriesgar por alguien a quien le gustaba ser llamado Bucky.

"Vamos, al menos debería preguntarme por qué son perdedores" dijo resignado James tumbándose en la cama y con eso ganándose miradas asesinas de los jugadores al ver que el otro casi tira el tablero.

"Esta bien Barnes, supongamos que me interesa un poco lo que vas a decir, ¿por qué perdedores?" le preguntó Loki finalmente al ver que el otro no los dejarían seguir jugando hasta que le hicieran caso.

"Porque le acabo de pedir a Natasha Romanoff que fuera al baile conmigo y acepto, ¡tomen eso perdedores!" las caras de sorpresa y tentativa admiración de los otros dos le debió bastar, porque simplemente sonrió satisfecho.

Es que la campeona de la Academia Mágica de Beauxbatons desde que llegó a Hogwarts había sido fuente de siniestros rumores acerca de sus habilidades mágicas, además la chica tenía un aura intimidante que imponía respeto y hacía que todos hicieran lo que ella dijera. Por eso que James haya sido tan valiente (o idiota, en opinión de Loki) para invitarla al baile era una hazaña, que la pelirroja haya aceptado les hacía preguntarse a ambos chicos acerca de la cordura de la joven.

No es que les cayera mal Barnes, de hecho era bastante agradable, pero sin duda era uno de los Slytherin más Gryffindor que hayan visto; les hacía preguntarse a todos los compañeros de habitación y hasta el mismo James si el sombrero no comenzaba a fallar después de tantos años asignando casas.

"Hasta él tiene más suerte" se quejó Tony cuando Barnes por fin los dejo solos, "Loki ten piedad de mí y ven conmigo al baile"

"Sif me pidió que fuera con ella…"

"Te obligó"

"y acepté" terminó dándole una mirada asesina.

Traidores todos eran unos traidores, no sabía porque se sorprendía si quería algo de fidelidad hubiese tenido más suerte de haber sido asignado en Hufflepuff.

.

.

.

.

Estaba en la biblioteca trabajando en el ensayo que les dejó su profesor de Pociones, o al menos intentando trabajar, ese día se había enterado que Clint le había pedido a Laura que fuera con él y hasta Reed Richards había conseguido que Susan Storm lo invitara, la mayoría de estudiantes ya habían encontrado pareja y todos sus amigos y conocidos también. Dejando a Tony sin opciones y con las mejores chicas (y chicos) tampoco disponibles.

Al parecer iría sólo como un perdedor, o tendría que rogarle a su Madre que mandará por él antes de lo planeado y eso significaba el baile que los Starks ofrecían por Navidad y que llevaba (orgullosamente) cuatro años evitándolo.

"¿Ridículo social o trauma de por vida?" es que había algunas esposas de los inversionistas que no tenían reparos en decirle lo lindo que era pellizcando sus cachetes (las de arriba como los de abajo).

"Ridículo social, dura menos" dijo alguien atrás de él, Tony pegó un brinco haciendo que su libro terminará en el piso y Madame Pince le lanzará una mirada de reproche. "Lo siento no quise asustarte" El Slytherin hizo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia mientras levantaba su libro y volteaba a ver a su interlocutor.

Era T'Challa el campeón de Durmstrang, con quienes compartían las mazmorras y mesa, también alguien que no hablaba mucho y que a Tony le sorprendía que le hablará. Después de todo aquel Instituto no admitía a los nacidos de muggles como él.

"Necesitas algo, T'Challa ¿verdad?" le preguntó alzando una ceja, listo para defenderse si trataba de hacerle algo. Era muy bueno con los hechizos no verbales, era un genio después de todo.

"Quería preguntarte sobre la clase de pociones" le dijo el otro con una serena sonrisa ignorando el comportamiento defensivo de Tony. "Hay una parte que no me quedó clara y el profesor me dijo que eras el mejor en la materia"

Tony entrecerró los ojos, Bruce era el mejor en pociones a él personalmente le gustaba más la transfiguración y el profesor lo sabía. Pero lo dejo pasar quiera descubrir que quería realmente el otro chico así que le seguiría la corriente, además estaban en un lugar publico no es como si pudiera lanzarle un maleficio nada más porque sí.

"Está bien, siéntate y dime dónde tienes el problema…las pociones de efecto retardado son algo temperamentales después de todo"

.

.

.

.

Al parecer no todos los de Durmstrang están de acuerdo con eso de no admitir a los nacidos de muggles.

También T'Challa le demostró lo inteligente que era (incluso si era campeón de su instituto y eso debió ser prueba) y tenían conversaciones bastante interesantes. Le hizo sentir un poco mal al principio ya que se jactaba de no ser tan prejuicioso como muchos lo habían sido con él y no le dio la misma cortesía al otro joven. Pero al parecer T'Challa no se lo tomó a mal ya que siguieron hablando como si nada.

Tony trataba de evitar a sus amigos y en especial a Steve y el otro era una buena distracción para eso. Aún no descubría las verdaderas intenciones de T'Challa para hablarle por primera vez, pero a Tony ya no le importaba tanto eso.

.

.

.

.

Era doloroso ver a Steve charlando animadamente de sus planes con Peggy en las comidas que Tony no podía escapar. Ver el brillo en su mirada y su sonrisa radiante rompían cada vez más su corazón.

"¿Ya conseguiste pareja?" le preguntó Steve después de unos minutos de debate unilateral de si darle flores a Peggy esa noche o no.

"No aún no"

"¿Qué esperas?" le preguntó el rubio confundido ante la resistencia de su amigo de hablar del tema.

"Tan sólo espero la pareja perfecta" le contestó Tony con una sonrisa triste.

Ya la había encontrado, lástima que esta iría con alguien más.

.

.

.

.

La fama de mujeriego de Tony era exagerada, si había salido a algunas citas pero no había hecho nada tan escandaloso ni con tantas personas como los rumores decían. Pero a veces era más fácil ignorarlos y seguirles la corriente, estaba cansado de desmentirle a todos y que no le creyeran. Así que al final termino fichado como mujeriego, lo que le hacía difíciles las cosas cuando quería mantener una relación estable.

Porque a él le gustaba la monogamia y aunque no le gustará admitirlo era un romántico muy en el fondo.

Por eso se le había quedado grabado esa filosofía de la pareja perfecta de Steve, sí, Tony podía salir a citas y quedar en las Tres Escobas o alguna otra parte de Hogsmade, pero no se apresuraba; le gustaba conocer a su pareja y ver si eran compatibles, si la otra persona estaba dispuesta a realmente conocerlo e ignorar todo lo que se decía de él. Muchas veces no era así.

Incluso sus amigos de vez en cuando se dejaban llevar por esas mentiras y la fachada que presentaban.

Era algo muy solitario, pero no es que le fuera indiferente la soledad.

.

.

.

.

"¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo?"

La pregunta lo agarró por sorpresa pero pudo ver la sinceridad de ella en los ojos del otro, la esperanza en su sonrisa y el miedo al rechazo en las manos hechas puño.

"Sí"

.

.

.

.

Fue cuando iban en el Expreso de Hogwarts en su primer año, Tony había salido a buscar el baño y de paso a la señora de los dulces cuando lo escuchó, eran los sonidos de una pelea en un compartimiento más adelante. Se acercó con cautela provocando no hacer ruido, se asomó con cuidado por la ventanilla y vio como dos chicos más grandes le apuntaban con su varita a uno más pequeño, probablemente igual de primer año como él, Tony frunció el entrecejo y saco la varita del bolsillo de su túnica. No faltaba mucho para que llegaran al Colegio pero tampoco veía a algún profesor o prefecto cerca.

"Muy bien enano danos todo tu dinero, no lo hagas más difícil" dijo el más alto moviendo su varita de un lado a otro, "te aseguro que nos sabemos hechizos muy dolorosos"

"No" dijo el pequeño, era más bajito que Tony enclenque y rubio, con los ojos azules más bonitos que haya visto en su corta vida, apretó la varita que sostenía en su mano izquierda.

"Lo quiere difícil" dijo con burla el otro alumno viendo a su compañero con una sonrisa maliciosa, "a mi no me importa enseñarle modales a este debilucho"

"No soy un debilucho"

"Claro" dijo con sorna el otro alzando la varita dispuesto a hechizarlo.

"Yo no haría eso si fuera tú" dijo Tony a sus espaldas varita lista y petrificando al otro sin darle oportunidad de hacer algo más, dejando al otro sólo. "Ahora vas a dejarnos ir y no va a pasar nada…nadie se tiene que enterar lo cobardes que son atacando dos contra uno"

Los dejo pasar viéndolos con desprecio, Tony no bajo la varita hasta asegurarse que estuvieran lo más lejos de ellos.

"No necesitaba tu ayuda, los tenía contra las cuerdas" dijo el pequeño rubio indignado, "además es de cobardes atacar por la espalda"

"Es de inteligentes aprovechar ventajas, ellos obviamente son más grandes y saben más hechizos teníamos que sacar ventaja antes que ellos nos aturdieran o algo peor"

"Aún así está mal" dijo sin ceder el más bajito.

"Es muy tonto atacarlo de frente"

"Es de cobardes atacar por detrás" dijo indignado dándose media vuelta, "hubiera preferido que me hechizaran antes de enfrentarlos de esa manera.

"Pues eres un idiota entonces" le dijo a la espalda de otro, Tony no podía crear que existieran personas tan cabezotas y testarudos como aquel chico.

Esperaba que no le tocará en la misma casa con él, estaba seguro que no soportaría esa actitud tan 'correcta' e inflexible del otro.

.

.

.

.

Peggy se veía hermosa con su vestido largo de color dorado, el cabello castaño rizado en hermosos bucles y sus labios resaltados en un labial rojo que los hacían ver impresionantes. Steve le tendió una rosa y la muchacha le sonrió dándole un beso en la mejilla.

"Que caballero"

Steve se encogió de hombros y le ofreció el brazo para ir juntos a la entrada del Gran Comedor donde se celebraría el Baile de Navidad. Conforme fueron avanzando se escuchaban cada vez más voces y risas de alumnos impacientes, el profesor Coulson los detuvo antes de entrar diciéndole acerca de la tradición de que los campeones iniciaran el baile, Steve sintió pánico por un momento ya que no era muy bueno bailando pero Peggy le dio un apretón en la mano con una sonrisa cómplice. Estaría bien, había esperado esto por años, por fin le había pedido a la chica que le gustaba que fuera su pareja…había encontrado la pareja perfecta para bailar.

Bucky le guiñó un ojo desde su lugar al lado de Natasha Romanoff quien lucía un impactante vestido verde. No podía enojarse con su mejor amigo por sentirse atraído por la competencia, Natasha se veía muy guapa esa noche.

El único que faltaba era el campeón de Durmstrang, no faltaba mucho para que iniciará el baile pero T'Challa no parecía el tipo de persona que fuera impuntual. Como Tony por ejemplo, pensó divertido Steve, su amigo negaba ser impuntual pero siempre llegaba tarde a todos lados.

"Voy a mi paso, además son ellos los que llegan temprano" le dijo con un puchero Tony una vez que se lo reprochó.

Y es que a Tony le era difícil tener presente la hora, con todas aquellas ideas locas y experimentos que quería hacer. Steve se maravillaba de la velocidad y los múltiples pensamientos que inundaban la mente de su amigo, sin duda con tantas cosas algo como saber la hora o llegar a tiempo a algo perdían importancia. No le importaba mucho incluso si en otras personas odiaba ese tipo de actitud.

Tan concentrado en sus pensamientos estaba que no se dio cuenta cuando el último campeón llegó no fue hasta que el profesor Coulson los hizo entrar al Gran Comedor cuando se dio cuenta de la pareja del de Durmstrang.

Porque llevado del brazo de T'Challa iba nada más ni nada menos que Tony, ataviado en una túnica de gala de un azul tan profundo que parecía negro, con el cabello castaño perfectamente estilizado y sonriendo por algo que su pareja le iba diciendo. Cuando cruzaron miradas Stark le guiñó el ojo divertido.

Sin embargo al contrario de lo que paso con Bucky, Steve no se sintió feliz de ver a Tony con la competencia. ¿Por qué desde cuando esos dos se hablaban? Si bien los de Durmstrang se estaban quedando en Slytherin nunca había visto a Tony conversar con T'Challa, ¿qué paso con eso de esperar a la pareja perfecta? ¿acaso Tony se había burlado de él?, pero no, eso no era…Tony no haría algo tan cruel.

Entonces eso quería decir que la pareja perfecta de Tony era T'Challa, ¿por qué no se lo contó? ¿no eran amigos?

Con trabajos pudo concentrarse en el baile y tratar de no pisarle los pies a Peggy, viendo distraído como Tony y T'Challa bailaban, ambos con gracia y signos de años de clases; bien sincronizados como dos engranajes. Perfectos y sonrientes.

Su pecho le dolía y se sentía algo traicionado, aunque lógicamente Steve sabía que no tenía por qué.

Debería estar disfrutando el baile, su primer baile con Peggy, pero no podía dejar de ver a la pareja que bailaba unos metros lejos de ellos.

"¿Estás bien Steve?" le preguntó preocupada Peggy al ver a su pareja con la mirada perdida, "lo estás haciendo bien"

"Si Peggy, estoy bien" dijo concentrándose en la chica entre sus brazos.

Este era su sueño, tenía que disfrutarlo…ya después pensaría porque no le gustaba que Tony fuera la pareja de T'Challa, pero hoy disfrutaría la noche con alguien que había estado esperando por años.

Era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, Steve se dio cuenta en el transcurso de la velada cuando veía de reojo a Tony bailando con el de Durmstrang o escuchando su risa cuando la música acababa para dar paso a otra canción.

"Al parecer no fue un perdedor" le dijo Bucky en un momento en la noche cuando coincidieron nuevamente, "cuando le dije lo de Natasha no creí que él también fuera a por un campeón, tendré que felicitarlo"

Steve sólo gruñó mientras Bucky se levantaba y se dirigía a Tony para pegarle en el hombro y por lo visto felicitarlo.

"No puedo creer que dos de mis mejores amigos se fueran con la competencia" le dijo a Sam cuando este lo fue a saludar, "uno creería que estuvieran apoyándome"

"Es un concurso para aumentar las relaciones mágicas internacionales, Steve, no están haciendo nada malo" dijo divertido el Hufflepuff, "además de que estén saliendo con tus rivales no quiere decir que te dejen de apoyar después de todo representas a su escuela"

"Gracias Sam, me reconforta saber que me apoyan por representar a Hogwarts y no porque soy su amigo…además, ¿crees que estén saliendo?"

"¿Por qué vendrían al baile junto sí no? Y de nada"

Debía conseguirse nuevos amigos.

.

.

.

.

La noche no acabó también como empezó, hubo unos minutos que perdió a Peggy y tuvo una conversación bastante hostil con Tony (algo que no sucedía desde sus primeros años en el Colegio). Lo que lo dejo con dos molestos castaños, una por abandonarla y el otro por arruinarle su noche.

No entendía lo que le pasaba, debería estar feliz por haber logrado una cita con la chica le venía gustando desde hace dos años y porque su amigo al parecer conoció a su pareja perfecta (incluso si está es su rival en el Torneo). Pero la verdad era que no era feliz, que o podía sentirse feliz por Tony y que todo lo que esperó sentir con Peggy la noche anterior no se dio.

Ahora había iniciado las vacaciones invernales enojado con Tony y sin posibilidad de hablar con él para arreglar las cosas antes de regresar a clases. También tenía que hablar con Peggy verla de nuevo y aclarar sus sentimientos.

Sería una Navidad muy reflexiva para él y eso sin sumarle a descifrar de que se trataba la siguiente prueba.

.

.

.

.

[Continuará]


	2. Te hemos robado lo que más valoras

**Capítulo 2: Te hemos robado lo que más valoras.**

 _~ Nadie sabe lo que tiene…_

El Baile fue más divertido de lo que imaginaba, Tony estaba seguro que eso fue gracias a la compañía realmente; ir con T'Challa sin duda alguna había sido una gran elección, era un gran bailarín e igualmente un gran conversador a Tony ni siquiera le había dado tiempo de deprimirse al ver a Steve y Peggy juntos, o al menos no se había entretenido tanto en esos pensamientos gracias a la presencia del campeón de Durmstrang.

Lo único malo que sucedió aquella noche fue su estúpida discusión con Steve (aparte claro del hecho de que aquel Gryffindor no haya sido su pareja).

¿Cómo se atrevía Steve en reclamarle el haber ido con T'Challa?, Tony dudaba que el rubio hubiese hecho lo mismo con Bucky, de haberlo hecho todo mundo se habría dado cuenta ya que el otro Slytherin nunca dejaría que su amigo se metiera en sus asuntos.

"Qué sólo me quiere para sacarme información o para ayudarle en las pruebas. Traidor a Hogwarts como puedo confraternizar con el enemigo" masculló enojado Tony recordando partes de su conversación mientras se quitaba la túnica de gala.

Habían sido de los últimos alumnos en irse, Steve y Peggy se habían marchado unas horas antes y la mayoría de sus amigos no mucho después de eso. Sólo Bucky, Natasha, Loki y Sif habían regresado con él, además claro de algunos compañeros y conocidos de T'Challa. La verdad es que había algunos que si bien algo raros y taciturnos le habían caído bien a Tony, Doom (a pesar de su apellido de villano) era muy inteligente y con la misma atracción a las explosiones que él lo que facilito la conversación entre ellos, además de que al parecer odiaba a Reed (cosa que no le sorprendía mucho a Tony, siendo sinceros). Quizás debía revisar su concepto de los alumnos de Durmstrang y por la sonrisa maliciosa y comentarios sarcásticos (pero a veces hilarantes) de Natasha Romanoff también los de Beauxbatons.

Al menos mañana iría unos días a la Mansión con Jarvis, estaría alejado de Steve y eso haría que su enojo bajará o al menos eso esperaba.

También estaba el plus de que T'Challa había prometido escribirle.

.

.

Sus vacaciones en la Mansión Stark habían estado como siempre, llenas de indirectas de su padre porque según él no avanzaba lo suficiente en sus estudios ' _Muggles_ ' aunadas a las de sus madres con cientos de chicas divinas que Tony necesitaba conocer. Lo único bueno de regresar a su 'hogar' era Jarvis y Ana.

Y sí bien había recibido las prometidas misivas de su pareja del Baile de Navidad, el extraño silencio entre él y Steve que dejó su última pelea amargo las cosas lo suficiente; Tony estaba seguro que sí le pidiesen conjurar un _Patronus_ en ese mismo momento no lo lograría. Tampoco lo disimulo muy bien sí las miradas de preocupación de los Jarvis y hasta su mismísima Madre se dieron cuenta de su inusual estado de ánimo.

El último día de vacaciones fue agridulce y coronado por una última discusión con su Padre acerca de su futuro en la empresa familiar.

.

Sí Tony tuviese la libertad de elegir, escogería ambas…hacerse cargo de la empresa familiar y continuar con sus estudios mágicos. Su sueño desde que se enteró que era un mago era poder combinar la tecnología con la magia, muchos ya le habían dicho lo imposible y loco que sonaba aquello; y su padre después de la sorpresa inicial y al no poder replicar lo hecho con magia, había despreciado 'su mundo' y cada vez que podía le recordaba que, si deseaba hacerse cargo de su empresa, tenía que tener estudios de verdad.

Sí Tony tan sólo fuera libre, revolucionaría el mundo mágico un invento a la vez.

.

.

T'Challa se había quedado en el colegio, pero había ido por Tony a Hogsmeade y regresar juntos en uno de los carruajes jalados por los thestrals.

"¿Por qué no pasamos por algo de tomar antes de irnos?" le preguntó el otro chico señalando con una sonrisa Las Tres Escobas.

Aquello se escuchaba como una cita, Tony lo pensó un momento pero no tardó en aceptar, porque el Baile sin duda alguna había sido la primera así que una segunda no sería nada nuevo. Igual y eso ayudaba a quitarse de la mente el tierno beso que vio a Steve compartir con Peggy antes de partir juntos rumbo al Castillo.

"¿Y algo de comer?"

"Por supuesto"

Esas sonrisas deberían ser ilegales, Tony no podía creer que alguien pudiera tener una sonrisa tan perfecta como aquella.

.

.

.

.

Su primer beso con Peggy al igual que el Baile de Navidad dejó un hueco inexplicable en él, Steve siempre se imaginó que cuando bailará (y besará si se daba la oportunidad) con su persona amada sería un momento 'mágico'; perfecto en su imperfección como una pieza de rompecabezas colocada justo en el lugar correcto. Pero por alguna extraña razón no fue así y por el gesto de confusión de Peggy tampoco lo fue para ella.

Pero Steve Rogers era un Gryffindor de pies a cabeza, no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente, había esperado por años este momento…a ella. Lucharía hasta el final. Valía la pena, se concentraría en ello, bueno en el torneo también.

"Steve ¿estás bien?" le preguntó Peggy tomando su mano y guiándolo a los carruajes después de su casto beso de bienvenida.

El rubio asintió distraído, observando como Tony y T'Challa en vez de tomar un carruaje entraban juntos a las Tres Escobas.

.

.

Sin embargo, ver a Tony pasear con T'Challa por el lago o verlos sentados juntos en la biblioteca lo distraían, porque esas eran las cosas que él y Tony hacían juntos; sólo faltaba que Tony llevará al Durmstrang a volar con él. Extrañaba a su mejor amigo.

.

.

Ver a Tony volar junto con T'Challa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, nunca antes había sentido tantas ganas de golpear a alguien. Un instinto tan agresivo hizo que saliera una especie de rugido en su pecho y literalmente su vista se tornará roja; los celos consumían cualquier tipo de raciocinio que su mente trataba de conjurar, Steve estaba seguro de que no ser por Bucky él se hubiese lanzado hacía el otro chico.

Porque lo estaba usurpando, aquel extraño lo estaba eliminando de la vida de su mejor amigo, poco a poco todas las actividades que eran de Steve y Tony estaban pasando a ser a T'Challa y Tony, y el rubio francamente odiaba eso.

"Respira, Stevie" dijo Bucky gruñendo por el esfuerzo de retenerlo contra la pared de una de las torres de espectadores del campo de Quidditch. "Vamos Capi, no puedes perder la cabeza"

Steve escuchaba la voz de su amigo como sí su cabeza estuviera bajo el agua, pero sabía que más bien era bajo toda la rabia que le hacía sentir ver a su Tony volando y haciendo el tonto con otro, lo traicionado que se sentía al tener semanas sin tener una conversación larga con su amigo…con lo cerca que estaba la segunda prueba y su genio no se había acercado a ayudarle a resolver el misterio del huevo, seguramente estaba ocupando ayudando a su noviecillo. ¿Ya serían novios? Aquel pensamiento hizo que se enojará aún más.

"Mierda Steve no sé, pero aún sí lo fueran tendrías que ponerte feliz por Stark, tú tienes novia" al parecer había hecho la última pregunta en voz alta y recordar a Peggy le hizo recobrar un poco de la cordura que había perdido.

"¿Peggy?"

"Exacto cabezota, Peggy tu novia"

El escuchar el nombre de la chica hizo que sus fuerzas se esfumaran, el hecho de que Bucky lo estuviera sosteniendo por los hombros evitó que se deslizará completamente y terminará sentado en el suelo.

"¿Qué mierda fue eso, Steve?" le preguntó Bucky enderezándolo y apoyándose él mismo contra la pared a su lado, recargando su hombro junto al suyo.

"No sé Buck, no sé" pero se estaba mintiendo a sí mismo y por la mirada incrédula de su otro mejor amigo él también lo sabía.

Eso habían sido celos, algo que nunca había sentido con tanta intensidad con antes. Estaba terriblemente celoso de la pareja de ser su mejor amigo, porque si era sincero consigo mismo él deseaba estar en su lugar. Estudiar, comer, volar, salir a cursis citas con aquel Slytherin que se había adueñado de su corazón sin que se diera cuenta.

"Mierda" proliferó el rubio soltando un suspiro.

"Lenguaje"

Steve rio amargamente, Bucky le apretó el hombro en apoyo.

.

.

Resultó que la segunda prueba era salvar algo valioso que les habían robado, Steve tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol y salvar sólo a Peggy; se mordió el labio y apretó los brazos al ver a Tony agradecer a T'Challa de salvarlo, de esa forma tan ridícula y exagerada con que cubría Tony cuando se sentía sinceramente impresionado y conmovido.

Steve casi podía escuchar los pensamientos de su amigo, como era la primera vez que alguien lo consideraba lo suficientemente importante 'valioso', aunque eso era una mentira. Tony era importante para muchas personas, Steve no podía imaginar su vida sin el castaño.

"Mi héroe" le dijo Tony a T'Challa con una pequeña sonrisa, una de esas sinceras que pocas veces aparecían en el rostro del genio.

El rubio sintió su corazón doler al ver la mirada que Tony le dedicaba al otro chico, porque sí Tony había aceptado por diversión ir al baile con T'Challa, sus sentimientos se estaban transformando por algo más sincero. Y él no podía sentirse feliz de que Tony encontrará la pareja perfecta, estaba ocupando sintiéndose aterrado de que el Slytherin se enamorará del Durmstrang.

 _…hasta que lo pierde ~_

.

.

.

[Continuará]


	3. y para encontrarlo tienes una hora

**Capítulo 3: y para encontrarlo tienes una hora.**

Las cosas con T'Challa iban bien, o magnífico si uno les hacía caso a los comentarios de Pepper y Rhodey, Bruce no decía nada y se limitaba a sonreír…Loki sólo ponía los ojos en blanco cuando los veía juntos en la sala común. A decir verdad, las cosas con el de Durmstrang parecían perfectas, como si alguien hubiese tomado todas las entradas de su lista de deseos para la pareja ideal y hubiesen tenido como resultado a T'Challa.

Porque el joven era educado, caballeroso, guapo, inteligente y venía de buena familia (según los estándares mágicos) cosa que obviamente sus padres habrían exigido de cualquier pareja para Tony. Pero más allá de ello lo que le llamaba la atención al joven Stark era la personalidad del otro (sin querer sonar cliché), como el hecho de que a pesar de ser un sangre pura y pertenecer a una familia muy tradicional T'Challa estaba interesado sinceramente en sus ideas, en aquella loca idea de querer mezclar la magia con la tecnología muggle, de su interés algo ingenuo en hacer del mundo un lugar mejor.

T'Challa nunca le decía que estaba loco o lo miraba con condescendencia, al contrarío le cuestionaba más cosas y le hacía reconsiderar ciertos puntos, le daba más ideas para que la magia interactuará mejor y le pedía que le enseñará más sobre esos curiosos artilugios muggles.

"Nunca he tenido la oportunidad de tener contacto directo con los muggles" le dijo T'Challa un día durante una de sus sesiones de estudio en la biblioteca, se suponía que estaban estudiando pociones, pero el objetivo de la sesión se había desviado desde hace más de una hora. "Pero siempre he estado intrigado de la forma que superan sus limitaciones sin el uso de la magia, son muy creativos"

"Yo" comenzó con algo de duda Tony, "yo debería estar terminando alguna carrera muggle en estos momentos, Ingeniero para ser exactos…no podría ser menos sí quiero cumplir los estándares de heredero Stark" sonrió amargamente, hace unos días le había explicado a medias sobre el negocio de su familia y que era lo que implicaba para el mundo no-mágico alguien como él. "Pero haber venido aquí, es algo que ni en mis más locos sueños habría imaginado, y esto amplió todo lo que creía conocer que quizás no era mucho a los once años, pero era algo más tratándose de un genio…Hogwarts cambió mi vida, la magia y todas las personas que he conocido. Pero sabes, incluso tratándose de la magia la encuentro muy limitante"

Ser mago era la mitad de lo que era, no todo lo que quería ser.

"Está bien ser más" le dijo T'Challa besando su frente. "Está bien desear estar completo"

Porque el chico había entendido lo que Tony pudo expresar a medias, porque no era suficiente ser uno de los magos más brillantes de su generación. Que todo iba más allá de su ego o todo el prestigio que podía obtener en ambos mundos, que su destino era aún más grande, vasto e inexplorado.

"Eres demasiado brillante para permanecer encerrado en un solo lugar" fue lo último que le dijo el otro antes de resumir sus estudios.

Las cosas con T'Challa iban bien, era alguien que le entendía de una forma que nunca antes había creído posible y sinceramente eso era lo que más le asustaba a Tony. No estaba acostumbrado a que las cosas buenas durarán, sólo esperaba que cuando todo esto terminará, T'Challa estuviera bien.

Tony estaba acostumbrado a la decepción.

.

.

Faltaba una semana para la segunda prueba del torneo y las cosas con Steve seguían tensas, desde el Baile de Navidad su amistad no parecía recuperarse sino al contrario parecían distanciarse cada vez más. Además del hecho de que Steve aún no se haya disculpado por todas las cosas que le dijo ese día, ambos tenían pareja y eso consumía tiempo, así que todas las actividades que solían hacer juntos las hacían con otras personas.

Aún le dolía verlo ir tomado de la mano con Peggy Carter, o los tiernos besos que la parejita intercambiaba de vez en cuando y hacía que Steve se tornará muy rojo haciéndolo ver adorable.

Tony seguía queriéndolo y no estaba seguro de algún día parar, era como esas novelas rosas que Pepper en secreto leía, Steve era de esos amores imposibles difíciles de olvidar, pero posibles de seguir tu vida…de ser sólo amigos; sí es que algún día se volvían hablar con facilidad.

Él podía soportar que Steve no lo amará, pero no podía tolerar el hecho de no tener al Gryffindor en su vida.

"Rogers te cambió por un modelo más curvilíneo" le dijo de la nada Loki, con una mano pasando las hojas del libro frente a él con un aire aburrido y con la otra tomando pedazos de fruta del platón, era uno de esos días que Loki se dignaba a comer en la mesa de Slytherin y no hacer sus fechorías aprovechando que todo mundo se encontraba distraídos comiendo.

"No sé de lo que estás hablando ni me importa" contestó malhumorado Tony, mordiendo un gran trozo de tarta de melaza.

"Vamos Stark, ¿castaña, ojos café, sarcástica, buena volando, carácter fuerte e inteligente?"

"Le diré a Carter que tiene un ferviente admirador en ti" al ver como Loki rodaba los ojos le soltó un indignado, "¡¿Qué?!"

"¿De verdad no te das cuenta?" le preguntó incrédulo el ojiverde al ver la cara de desconcierto del otro bufó. "No puedo creer que te digan genio, bien te lo pondré de una forma más sencilla…Sí fueras mujer serías como Carter, quizás así aquel bruto musculoso se habría armado de valor y te hubiese pedido ir al Baile a la primera"

Tony casi se ahoga con el último pedazo de tarta que engulló, le costó varios segundos tragar y recuperar el aire, Loki se moría de risa y no parecía querer parar.

"Sí tu discurso fue sólo para hacerme esto, lo lograste felicidades, pero no vuelvas a decirlo nunca jamás" le dijo enojado.

"Fue divertido, pero también fue la verdad, Anthony" el otro Slytherin cerró su libro y se levantó con elegancia de la mesa, su expresión era seria y no tenía ese tinte de burlón que portaba la mayoría de veces. "Eres alguien tolerable y eso es difícil de encontrar en este Castillo, ya te lo había dicho y sabes que odio repetir las cosas… sí Rogers no tiene el valor para verlo se lo pierde"

Loki se marchó del Gran Comedor después de eso, aunque no sin antes de lanzarle un hechizo a Thor que hizo que se tropezará y casi le cayera encima a un pobre chico de primero que pasaba por ahí.

"Wow"

Aquello había sido como si Loki admitiera que era su amigo, pero eso era algo que Tony ya sabía, en su forma muy dudosa y cuestionable el joven Odinson era un fiel amigo con aquellos que consideraba dignos. Un pensamiento muy Slytherin, pero incluso las serpientes tenían lealtad.

Pero no podía creer en lo que le había dicho, no podía permitírselo, porque aceptarlo sería hacerse esperanzas y él estaba feliz con su actual relación.

.

.

T'Challa había descubierto el acertijo del huevo unos días antes, Tony no le preguntó sobre su hallazgo porque no quería involucrarse más de lo necesario…novio o no, él era de Durmstrang y Tony era de Hogwarts.

"Nos podremos llevar muy bien, pero quiero que gane mi escuela" le dijo solemnemente Tony.

"Entendido" respondió con una brillante sonrisa T'Challa.

Lo que siguió fue una sesión de besos larga e inesperadamente tierna que Tony no supo que la originó, no es como si le haya dicho una cosa fuera de lo normal, es decir que sea leal a su escuela no era nada del otro mundo.

Pero era una de esas cosas extrañas que solía hacer T'Challa cuando Tony decía cosas que para el joven genio no tenían nada de especiales, pero que al otro joven le daban una visión más amplia de quien era realmente Tony Stark.

Y a T'Challa le encantaba todas las cosas que iba descubriendo sobre ese intrigante Slytherin.

.

.

El día antes de la prueba el Director Fury citó a Tony en su despacho.

"Yo no fui" y nadie ni nada le haría decir lo contrario.

"Ya lo sé, las pastillas vomitivas las puso Barton" le dijo el Director dejando aún lado el pergamino que estaba leyendo y señalándole una de las sillas frente a su escritorio en una clara orden.

"No sé nada" dijo Tony porque no era un chivato y se dejó caer pesadamente en la silla. "¿Entonces?"

"Entonces Stark, como sabes la segunda prueba es mañana y desgraciadamente necesitó que estés ahí para realizarla"

"No me lo perdería por nada del mundo, Brucie dijo que me aparataría un lugar en un buen asiento" porque Tony nunca llegaba a nada a tiempo, él sostiene que Loki lo había maldecido porque no era normal que ni programando decenas de hechizos el no llegará a tiempo y ese peculiar habito había empezado en su segundo año, extrañamente después de que sin querer dejará a Loki con el cabello azul por una semana en una clase de Transfiguración.

"No estoy hablando como espectador, Stark, sino de que es necesaria tu colaboración para el desarrollo de la segunda prueba. Como sabes a cada campeón se le dio un huevo con un acertijo, que para estas alturas ya los tres deben haber descifrado; pues bueno a los Campeones se les tiene que robar algo…lo que más valoran"

"¿Algo o alguien, Director?" preguntó Tony procesando rápidamente todo lo que le había dicho Fury, el hombre asintió con aprobación.

"Alguien, al parecer Stark eres lo que más valora de uno de los Campeones"

Después de eso Tony recuerda haber bebido una poción y despertar en medio del lago Negro, siendo ayudado por T'Challa para llegar el podio que construyeron en medio de éste. Le dieron una toalla y T'Challa le sobó los brazos con esperanza de calentarlo más rápido.

"Mi héroe" le dijo con una sonrisa teatral al otro.

Cuando Fury le dijo que era lo más valioso de un Campeón, por lógica debió haber asumido que era T'Challa quien lo 'rescataría' de los filosos dientes de las Sirenas y criaturas del Lago, pero su corazón, su tonto y poco lógico corazón había albergado por un instante que al abrir los ojos fuera Steve quien estuviera frente a él.

Pero no había sido así, la razón le ganó el corazón, Steve había llegado con Peggy apenas después de ellos, Natasha y Barnes siendo los últimos.

"Me alegró que estés bien" le dijo T'Challa en un susurró apenas juntando sus frentes.

Fue entonces que Tony se permitió verlo, realmente ver como T'Challa lo observaba de arriba abajo en busca de heridas, en sus manos que no dejaban de frotar sus brazos cada vez que lo sentían tiritar, en la sonrisa tierna que le dedicaba transmitiéndole confianza. En qué era lo que más valoraba en ese castillo, aquel extraño que había llegado un barco apenas hace unos meses, con el que llevaba saliendo poco menos de ese tiempo. Tony volvió a sentir miedo, pero por primera vez además de temor sintió paz. No sabe que le habrán dicho sus ojos al otro, pero T'Challa lo abrazó fuerte.

 _"…nos hemos llevado lo que más valoras y para encontrarlo tienes una hora, pasado este tiempo negras perspectivas…_ " le susurró al oído el de Durmstrang. "Nunca había escuchado un acertijo más sencillo"

Porque nunca había sido otra respuesta más que Tony para aquel chico.

.

.

"No sé si estoy bien siendo la damisela en peligro" gruñó contra sus almohadas Barnes, Loki rodó los ojos antes de hacer un gesto con su varita para cerrar las cortinas de su cama y probablemente conjurar un _silencius_ al mismo tiempo.

"Aja" contestó Tony distraído quitándose la ropa totalmente arruinada y ponerse el pijama.

"Es decir, estuvo bien eso de ser lo que más valora de Natasha, digo wow, enserio" una sonrisa boba de parte del otro Slytherin se hizo presente. "Creí que apenas le gustaba"

"La tienes muerta, Don Juan" dijo Tony sarcásticamente.

"No es necesario el tono" le respondió James volteándose para quedar con la cara de lado y no contra la almohada. "Pero las cosas van más serias de lo que imagine"

Ambos se quedaron un momento en silencio, solamente una carcajada desde los confines de la cama de Loki lo interrumpió. Obviamente el de ojos verdes era más cotilla de lo que quería aparentar.

Tony y James se dirigieron una mirada cómplice antes de levantar sus varitas al mismo tiempo.

" _Tarantallegra_ "

.

.

Después de una sesión de gritos y maleficios enviados a diestra y siniestra, por fin el dormitorio de los Slytherin quedo en silencio interrumpido a ratos por los ronquidos de Barnes o los murmullos de Loki.

Tony no podía dormir, le seguía dando vuelta a las palabras de James.

 _"…las cosas van más serias de lo que imaginé"_

Porque tenía razón, si bien un amor escolar (y menos donde la otra persona era de otra escuela…otro país) tenían buen pronóstico, el ser elegido en aquella prueba puso la relación en otra perspectiva.

'Lo que más valoras' era muy subjetivo, bien podrían haber escogido a algún amigo de los Campeones, alguien con quien lleven años relacionándose…

"Estúpido Fury, estúpido Torneo" refunfuñó acomodándose entre las cobijas.

T'Challa era un novio estupendo, un chico fenomenal. Lo que menos quería Tony era herirlo, porque a pesar de lo mucho que le gusta estar en su compañía; aquella espinita de nombre Steve Rogers seguía sin salir de su corazón.

"Un último intento y podré alejarme"

Quizá la distancia le de la fuerza para olvidarse de ese insufrible y adorable Gryffindor.

 **[Continuará…]**

* * *

N/a: Hasta yo estoy sorprendida, esto fue rápido para mí. Pero está semana recibí mi libro de HP de edición de aniversario así que estoy inspirada.

Amo a Peggy Carter, las opiniones de Loki son independientes a los sentimientos y pensamientos de Steve realmente.


End file.
